My Guardian Life
by DuskyGurl
Summary: DPOV of My Guardian. Try and read RPOV before, otherwise you won't know the whole thing. Like always...anyways, enjoy this! Title MAY or MAY NOT change, depending on if I like it. xD
1. Looking For Rose

I didn't see Rose anywhere, so I suspected she was either in her room or at the Princess's place. Yet, I couldn't go anywhere yet since I was still on duty. I sighed and glanced at my watch. It was almost curfew and I was making my last rounds of the dhampir dorms, making sure no one was lingering around, trying to edge curfew.

Next up was the Moroi dorm, although as soon as I was finished here, I had to go check in. Something flashed in my periphial vision and turned, finding Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile—two of Rose's friends—trying to sneak in.

"Ashford, Castile," I called.

Both of them cringed. They didn't disobey me, though and waited while I went up to them. It was past curfew now, and they were pushing it.

"I suspect you both know it's past curfew," I stated.

"Yes, Guardian Belikov. We were just running a little late, that's all," Mason said nervously. "We were studying in the library…"

Eddie cut in with, "You can ask the librarian, we really were studying."

"I'll let you both of this time, but next time, be in your rooms before curfew," I watched while they quickly disappeared down the hall.

No one else was out and about, so I walked outside into the chilly air and into the guardian offices. Alberta, the head of the guardians at the Academy was talking to Headmistress Kirova, so I slipped in silently and signed out, scrawling out a quick comment that I had caught Mason and Eddie sneaking in, claiming they were studying at the library.

When I was done, I set out to the Moroi dormitory to find out where Rose was. Rosemarie Ozera was my charge and the girl I had known since she was a little girl. Her aunt, Tasha, was one of my close friends. Rose also had a brother, Christian.

Rose's parents had purposely turned Strigoi, who were, literally, the living dead. Strigoi were the evil kind of vampires who drained their victims of blood. Moroi were the opposite and only took only a small amount of blood from feeders, humans who willingly gave their blood.

It was tragic about what had happened to Rose's parents, but she didn't seem to care anymore unless it was purposely brought up. But, she had been younger than her brother, who witnessed it all while protecting his sister.

In a way, it reminded me of home and my sisters, mother, and grandmother. I had helped Tasha out in raising the kids and became close to Rose. Tasha requested me as becoming Rose's guardian and I agreed to it, wanting nothing more than to keep her safe.

Now, I was at Rose's door. I could hear two voices; both female, meaning Rose and Lissa were in there—after curfew—talking. I rolled my eyes and rapped softly on the door. It took a moment, since I suspected they thought it was probably Stan Alto, another instructor here.

The door opened and I saw both girls staring at me in surprise. "Guardian Belikov," Lissa choked out.

"Princess Dragomir should be in her room, Rose."

Lissa answered. "Of course," she said nervously. "I was on my way…."

She dropped off, but I knew she wanted to say more. I turned my gaze to Rose, who stared back defiantly. "Lissa and I were just discussing graduation tomorrow and we lost track of time."

I raised an eyebrow at her excuse. "Curfew was half an hour ago. Princess Dragomir, you should be in your room, and Rose, you should know better."

"Sorry," Lissa blurted out. "Don't blame Rose, she didn't do anything. I should be the one who gets in trouble."

"Lissa!" Rose yelped. "Don't listen to her. She's delusional," she said to me.

Lissa glared at Rose and I knew from experience that they would start arguing. Sure enough they both turned on one another and I watched them with amusement, knowing girls. Experience with my sisters told me no matter how much girls fought, they usually forgave each other.

I waited a little longer, not wanting to interrupt until it started getting out of hand, I raised a hand, knowing they would stop immediately. They both looked at me and I felt a pang of homesickness as I watched them, both girls reminding me of my own sisters at home.

"You're just lucky it was me who caught you and not Guardian Alto," I chastised.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to the point, Comrade."

"If you two manage to stay out of trouble until the end of graduation tomorrow, then you won't be punished." I knew that Rose could be good if she actually tried; Lissa was no problem.

I escorted Lissa back to her room, and just before she shut the door, she said softly, "I prefer Lissa, Guardian Belikov." She was the complete opposite of Rose: polite, not as reckless, and thoughtful.

I smiled at her. "It's Dimitri, Lissa," I responded.

She smiled and then shut the door while I turned around and unlocked one of the doors that was off limits to the students. As I walked across campus, Alberta fell in step with me.

"Dimitri, you really shouldn't be so soft on Rose," she chuckled.

I sighed. "She has potential, but she throws it all away by edging Kirova's rules and then her mouth also gets her into trouble."

"It's understandable, but graduation is here and she needs to hold her own out in the world where she won't be the center of attention all the time. Not to mention that she'll be living at the Royal Court where the Queen herself lives."

I pondered that. It was true in a way. Rose had potential because she wasn't a fire user like the Ozera family line was: she was a spirit user. Spirit was a rare element, almost unheard of. There were two other people at the Academy who we knew of who wielded that magic: Adrian Ivashkov and Lissa Dragomir.

"I'll talk to her about that soon," I promised as we reached the dhampir dorms.

We parted ways and as I walked up the stairs to my room, I wondered when I would be able to tell Rose something. Something that would make both our lives much harder….

**Oh. Mah. God. I'm so tired. It's only 10 pm and I get kicked off in a few minutes…So be happy I got something else for you to read. Urgh. I think I needa get some more sleep…**

**Anyways, there ya have it: DPOV of My Guardian**

**SONGS:**

**No music. Half the household is asleep. -**


	2. Graduation

I woke up early, rubbing a hand over my face, trying to go back to sleep before the alarm went off. No such luck. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed, knowing that today was graduation. The guardians all had off and no one was working for it being graduation.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wake me up some before stepping out and pulling on the typical, formal guardian clothes. Black slacks and black button down shirt. As I buttoned up the shirt, I glanced at the clock and found I had time to help out.

When I was decent, I left my room and made my way down to the gym. The halls were crowded with Moroi and novices alike who were busily preparing for graduation in a couple hours. Since it was graduation, everyone was mixing: the boys and girls, Moroi and dhampirs all together.

I remembered graduation and how happy I had been to guard Ivan Zeklos. It still pained me that because I had taken a short vacation, that he and his other guardian had gotten killed. After that, I had nothing to do and was requested to work at the Academy and by Tasha to guard Rose.

I had nothing to do, so I decided to see if Alberta needed anything. A few of the novices were talking with her. When they were finished, I walked slowly up to her. Alberta was barking out orders to some of the novices who were still lingering around, all dressed up.

The gym wasn't quite ready and I could see some of the students decorating before the ceremony started. I saw Headmistress Kirova walk over to a Moroi and novice pair learning fighting techniques.

Queen Tatiana Ivashkov had finally allowed Moroi to fight with the guardians. Training classes were extra, but some of the Moroi didn't need to waste their free time; they simply enrolled in the classes like the novices did. I thought it was a good idea if only the Moroi could wield their magic in battles. Tasha was working on that cause and trying to convince enough people where the Queen would finally consider it

"Alberta," I greeted.

She gave a curt nod. "Belikov."

"I have nothing else to do. Do you need anything done?"

I saw her think about it. "Well, actually no I don't. But if you want, you can find Mr. Ashford and Mr. Castile and tell them I need to see them right away."

I decided to do so and retraced my steps back to the dhampir dorms, which were buzzing with even more activity than before now that the hours were ticking away. I wanted to visit Rose, but figured she and Lissa were busy getting ready.

I found Mason and Eddie both in the lobby, talking to a Moroi friend. "Mr. Ashford and Mr. Castile, Guardian Petrov requests you in the gym now," I reported.

I waited to make sure they went before turning back around and going over to the Moroi dorms. Time was up and people were piling out of the dorms, either with one friend, or a group of buddies. I watched them, wondering where Rose was.

I finally spotted her and walked beside her. No words were needed for her to know I was there.

"Why are you here?" she questioned, not at all sounding very excited about graduation like I thought she would be.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

She lifted her shoulders and then let them drop and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked. "I don't know. Don't you have something better to do than constantly watch me?"

I thought about it. "Actually, no."

"Figures," she said under her breath.

I studied her as we walked, noticing the way the red top she wore curved around her shoulders. It was sleeveless and I could see her beautiful, sloping shoulders. Her skin was pale like all Moroi, but had a slight tan complex to it, which was rare, as well as curves in all the right places.

_Stop looking, _I scolded myself. She was already betrothed to another Royal Moroi who had enough Ozera blood in them to keep the Ozera line from dying out like the Dragomir's. Lissa was the last one in her family. I knew Rose's brother was dating her and would most likely have some blood in him that would serve the Dragomir line.

We reached the gymnasium and I held open the door for her. She stepped in and I after her, taking a position on the wall like all the other guardians, crossing my arms. I watched as she surveyed the scene and then went to sit by her brother.

Even then, she looked tense and nervous. Her eyes met mine briefly and I silently sent her a message, telling her it would be fine. I tilted my head slightly to show her it would be alright and she visibly relaxed at last.

The Headmistress stepped up with a microphone and started announcements. I listened in briefly, and then tuned her out, already knowing the drill like all the other guardians here. It was finally time for the Moroi to receive their diplomas.

It started alphabetically by last name and was going quickly. Not only did the Moroi receive diplomas, Alberta announced who would be guarding them. It was getting close to Rose's turn as I heard Lissa's name being called. Mason and Eddie would be her guardians.

As they got to the Ozera's, I watched as Christian went up to receive his diploma. He exited the room and Rose was called next. As she sauntered up, I again couldn't keep my eyes off her. I felt immensely proud of her for graduating.

"Princess Rosemarie Ozera. Your guardian is Dimitri Belikov."

She met my gaze once more as she left the gym. I waited another moment, before politely slipping out the back door to find Rose. She was probably in her room with Lissa getting ready for the party that Adrian Ivashkov was hosting in his room since I didn't see her anywhere.

I gave up, knowing I had a job to do. Along with me, a few other guardians had volunteered to supervise the party so it didn't get out of hand. I only hoped that Rose would be responsible….

**Okay, after this, I swear I'm going to work on RPOV. xD I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I WILL!**

**SONGS:**

…**.Uh…Lost track again? xD**


	3. Drunken Rose

Rose arrived with Lissa, talking excitedly. Both had changed into dresses and looked like they had reapplied their makeup. I stifled an eye roll, knowing how girls mostly were, thanks to my sisters Karolina, Viktoria, and Sonya at home.

My attention was still on Rose when she leaned in and whispered something to Lissa. Both girls' eyes flitted to me and then back on one another. Rose looked displeased while Lissa simply looked like a patient mother. I watched as they met up with Mason and Eddie.

The party was in full swing. Adrian Ivashkov had been kind enough to provide the alcohol, fortunately being very weak American vodka. I just hoped no one got their hands on Russian vodka. The stuff was stronger than anything and almost felt like swallowing fire and experience I had when I was younger and my mother let me drink some.

Home. I missed Baia and Russia and my family, but knew my duty was here. My grandmother had put in time as a guardian herself, her beliefs that the women should at least put in some time and then raise children at home, while the men went out and served the Moroi.

I shifted slightly against the wall and found Rose dancing with another Royal Moroi: Jesse Zeklos. The name brought back painful memories, both good and bad. They were of Ivan Zeklos. A close friend. I still missed him, but knew I had to move on. Besides, Rose was my priority now.

The music changed and Rose seemed tense, nervous. Her eyes found me briefly, before she averted her gaze, dancing with Ivashkov now. I had to admit I felt jealous that I couldn't hold her in my arms like other boys could do. I had known Rose for almost all her childhood and after being sent off to work at St. Vladimir's, Tasha had requested that I would be Rose's guardian.

I did love her like family, but there was another, deeper connection. I ignored the jealous feeling when she broke away from him, grinning happily. She found her brother and Lissa with a group of friends and joined them briefly before leaving and snatching a few more cups of vodka. I resisted the urge to shake my head, instead muttering to myself in Russian: "Eta devochka nuzhdaet·sya v predelah"

After she finished those off, I saw her walk over to Adrian, well…not walk…She was definitely a little drunk and I heard her clearly when she said, "Hey, Adrian. You bought the cheap vodka. I need some real vodka, not the cheap kind."

He said something to his friends and put and arm dramatically around her waist. "Anything for you, Rose."

She sat on one of the stools he had set up at the bar. I could see him rummaging through the mini refrigerator, but I realized he was mixing something else in with the vodka. He was spiking the Russian vodka, which was already strong enough without it. Angrily, I started swearing under my breath, shaking my head when she took it, obviously not knowing what he had done.

She made her way through the crowd, occasionally taking a drink from the bottle, but keeping it close to her, obviously not wanting anyone to see it. Suddenly, she disappeared from my line of sight and I knew she had gone off somewhere to drink the rest. I swear, the girl was going to kill herself if she drank that whole bottle. I grimaced as I slipped around the seniors all having fun and found Rose alone in a corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Shit!"

I frowned. "Watch your language."

She tried to look menacing by glaring. But her gaze was wavering, telling me she was drunk enough without finishing off the bottle. "No. I don't have to." She was being a smartass and we both knew it.

I appraised her, wondering if she could at least act responsible for one night and stick with the stuff that was being served. Of course, if she didn't try anything she normally did, I would start worrying about her. "You should at least watch what you're drinking. That drink isn't made for girls like you," I informed her.

"Oh, yeah? How do you know?" she was trying to catch me at a dead end.

"Because it's Russian vodka and it's made for people much older than you."

Just to make me even madder, she took another drink, taking her time. "I'm not a little kid, Dimitri. I know what this stuff is." She talked normally, but I could catch a hint of her slurring.

Suddenly, I took her arm and extended it, snatching the bottle from her and sniffing at it. It was definitely spiked. "I was right. Did you know Ivashkov spiked your drink?"

Perfect. She was clueless and looked shocked. "How…How would you know? I was watching him the whole time!"

"Because you were already drunk from the other vodka you were drinking. Actually, it was the same kind as this, but made _weaker _for a _reason," _I emphasized.

I was disappointed in her. I knew she knew better than that. She wasn't perfect, but she could definitely do better than this. She seemed to realize it and I saw her face fall.

"Lissa…I…need her…" she mumbled to me.

I was a little surprised she wanted Lissa, but then again both were best friends. Rose probably expected me to leave her there to teach her some kind of lesson and not tell Lissa, but that was too cruel to do. And I knew the vodka's effects were punishing her enough already.

I pushed through the crowd and found Lissa. She looked up and I motioned for her to follow me. Without a word, she left her group of friends and followed me to where Rose was sitting, her face buried in her knees.

Rose looked like utter hell. Her makeup was smudged and the bottle of vodka had been abandoned for good. Her eyes were glazed over and I knew the vodka was taking effect. I sighed as Lissa gasped out Rose's name.

"Sorry," Rose whispered to her friend.

"Let's go back upstairs. You still need to pack," she said gently.

Using the wall for balance, Rose got up, but leaned heavily on Lissa. We made it out the door unnoticed, but Lissa couldn't hold Rose's full weight, so I went over to carefully take Rose in my arms. My body reacted to her, but I refused to acknowledge the feeling.

She was passed out in my arms when Lissa opened the dorm room. It wasn't unusual to be taking care of Roza since she was always getting into trouble. Often she came back beat up by the novices in class. So far, she was one of the only Moroi actually brave enough to train with the novices.

Many times she came to me, wanting help and comfort. No matter how much trouble she got in, I still loved her and knew she didn't do these things on purpose: It was just her nature to get into trouble.

I laid her down on her bed, while Lissa directed me to go into the closet and pull everything I could in sight out of there while she got Rose into her pajamas. When I reappeared with a bunch of items in my arms, Rose was in bed and sound asleep while Lissa packed everything up.

When Lissa had packed almost everything up, I looked at the time and decided to kick Lissa out into her own room. "Lissa, I think I can handle the rest. You're a great friend, but you need some rest before we leave tomorrow morning."

She seemed undecided, but nodded and quietly slipped out the door, leaving me to place the organized items into the boxes. When I had taped the boxes and found nothing else to pack, I settled down on the chair beside her bed, watching her sleep peacefully.

I knew I should go back, but I was worried about how much damage the spiked vodka might do. She hadn't drunk a lot, fortunately, so I knew she would be fine. I didn't want to leave her, but knew I had to go back to my own room and turn in for the night.

I got up, leaning down to press my lips against her forehead, whispering, "YA lyublyu tebya, moya Roza. Ostavaĭtesʹ v bezopasnosti."

**Eta devochka nuzhdaet·sya v predelah—This girl needs some limits.**

**YA lyublyu tebya, moya Roza. Ostavaĭtesʹ v bezopasnosti.—I love you, my Roza. Stay safe.**


	4. AN: I'm sorry!

I hate to do this, but I felt I haven't been on for so long. I'm not even gonna go into detail. Sophomore year's being a total bitch with all the stress and then friendship issues, and boy issues. I probably won't be writing anything for a little while until I'm positive I can sit down and put my heart into my stories.

I'm really, really sorry, and though I vowed I would be one of those people who would do this, but I have to. I've too much to deal with and I felt like I should give you guys a heads up for a little while. Again, I apologize.

Thanks for being so loyal, though, I love you guys!

~~DuskyGurl**


End file.
